The Metamorphmagus
by Frequent Dreamer
Summary: Ophelia Hansen transfered in her 6th year to hogwarts. There she befriends luna lovegood and neville longbottom. Soon enough, she fell in love with the nervous-klutzy Neville.But, he isn't so up to it being the nervous boy he is.Will they ever be togethe


Ophelia Hansen gave in a small sighed as she approuched the Hogwarts Express. Now Ophelia, be good to your professors and class mates. It will only be a few months until you get to see us again! Her mother pulled Ophelia into a tight hug. Mom! Ophelia blushed, her hair turned a crimson red, resembling her face. Goodbye hunny. Send a letter if you need anything. Ophelia nodded , goodbye. She walked away, pushing her trolley which held a suit case and a small cage, inside, an orange cat. She gulped, and knew there was no going back. She wasn't in America, and she wasn't going to Kodac Witchary school, she was going to Hogwarts!

Her hair turned from the crimson red to an uneasy, nervous orange. She pulled the case and cage off the trolley and climbed onto the train. Where to sit? She knew no one, and she was already getting a few side glances from students who had seen her hair change color. Ophelia finally found an comartment near the end of the train, there seemed to be only one person. She knocked on the wooden door and pulled it open lightly, Mind if I join you? Her American accent showed.

A blond girl with piercing blue eyes glanced up from a newspaper labeled 'Quibbler, ' which, to her notice was upside down. Go ahead! She beamed. Ophelia walked in and put her case down closing the door behind her. She pushed the case over to an appropriate area and set the cage next to her. She opened in and a medium size orange cat poped out, I'm Ophelia Hansen. This is Lilac! Her hair turned a blue color, signaling a bit more comfort. Luna Lovegood. Her voice rang, Are you new?

Ophelia nodded, " Yeah. I transfered out here from America! I used to go to Kodac Witchary school. To be honest, this is the first time I've ever been to a co-ed school." Luna nodded, " Well welcome here! Just be careful. The gnomes are quiet energetic out here. Would you like a charm that can keep them away?" She pointed at her neckless that had a cork top. " I have an extra. " Ophelia grinned, she was a bit odd, but she was better than some people she has met. " Sure!" Luna pulled one out and she lipped it on, " thanks."

A moment later a boy opened the compartment door, Hello Luna! he grinned, his head turned to Ophelia, Hello there. Hi, I'm Ophelia Hansen Neville Longbottom. He held his hand ot, she lightly shook it . Just after he put his things away, he reached into his pocket and a nervous look spread across his face. Where did he go? Not again! Ophelia blinked, What did you loose? My toad Trevor. Would you like help looking? Luna asked, Please, I hope Malfoy didn't get ahold of him.

Luna, Neville and Ophelia stood and left the compartment with Lilac to 'gaurd' it. Within ten minute of looking around, Neville had gasped, oh no, Malfoy's got him! Ophelia stood up from looking under neath of of the trolleys. A few feet away was a platinum blood hair guy, with somewhat pale skin and grey eyes. could we get that toad back please? Her voice raised a bit so he could hear. Why the bloody hell would I do that? He sneered, narrowing his eyes. Ophelia frowned slightly, her hair turning white with annoyance. Because, its not yours. Duh. Malfoy gave a disgusted look, a Metamorphmagus, eh? Learn your place! You don't speak to me as if I were mental. Ophelia's hair darkened, What if I do huh? Hand over the toad Malfoy!

" You don't realize, I could hurt- even kill it in a matter of seconds! Show respect or I will make sure that it gets killed. " Ophelia's hair was now a fire blaze red, " I'll bite my tongue for now. " Malfoy threw the toad , luckily Neville caught it . " Git." Malfoy muttered and walked away. Ophelia turned confused, " What the heck is a git?" her hair turned to a purple confusion. " Basically an i-idiot. Not that you are though!" Ophelia nodded, " Oh, okay thanks. No one really says that in America so yeah..."

The trio made their way back their compartment, various questions were being asked by Neville who hadn't an idea of what a Metamorphmagus was. Well, its a person with a special talent- of course They can change their hair color on will, but I can't really.. It just changes to my emotions..But we can also change out gender, age, and appearence! Its pretty cool. She grinned, happily excepting the spot light. Could you show us? Neville asked, Luna rather interested to see it too. Sure. Ophelia made sure that the compartment door was closed, a bit emberrased. Here goes nothing. She cloed her eyes focusing a her noe morphed into a pigs snout, she peeked a bit and looked at Luna's fascinated stare, and then at Neville's pure shock. Ophelia morphed back to normal, laughing, with a snort at the end. Attractive huh? Ophelia winked playfully, her hair turned a yellow.

Neville blushed emberrased at what he had done. So what year are you going to be starting? Luna asked, pulling up her Quibbler to read, Sixth. You guys? Sixth also! Neville answered quickly. Cool.I wonder what house I'm going to get into. I'm in Ravenclaw. Luna spoke up, I'm in Gryffindor Neville added. Ah, so the smart and the brave type huh? Luna smiled.

"Shall we change now?" Luna aked exchanging a glance with Neville and Ophelia. " Sure, if you'd mind please Neville?" He blshed and stood up quickly leaving the compartment. Ophelia closed the blinds and what not, and quickly changed. "Skirts." Ophelia said lightly and opened the door after they were done, letting Neville back in. " Let us know when your done!" The two left the compartment. About three minutes later, he let us back in to finish our conversation.

In just a few hours they were at Hogwarts, Ophelia's hair was once again orange. " I'm so nervous!" she whispered to Luna as they grabbed their stuff and left the train. " Don't be, " Luna smiled, " Its not like you have caught Loser's Lurgy. By the way- stay away from Zacharias smith. He has it!" Ophelia nodded at Luna's warning, "O-okay." She croaked. Heaven forbid that she caught that!

They found an empty carriage to occupy and take to Hogwarts. H-here let me help you! Neville said shyly as he put down his plant and help load Ophelia's case and cage. Thank you, your quiet a gentlemen. Neville blushed, Ophelia pulled herself up and took a seat on the cold seat, then Luna climbed in, finally Neville. W-wait up! A young boy called out running over to the carriage. He held a camera, and a case. His hair was a dirty blond, darker than Malfoy's. Of coure Colin! Luna smiled as Colin climbed in sitting next to Neville. Hi- Ophelia Hansen. She held her hand out, he shook it. Colin Creevey!

The carriage took off and within five minutes they caught up with everyone else and was now entering Hogwarts. Ophelia frowned, her hair turning black as she watched Luna and Neville walk away to their tables. " Good luck! " Neville called, " Luna waved goodbye for now. "First up the transfer student, Ophelia Hansen. Ophelia gasped, she thought she would go into regular order!

Ophelia's hair turned black with stress as she walked forward and took a seat, This hat will evalute what house you should be placed in. Professor McGonagall spoke and sat the old weathered away hat on the girl's head. Your definently not Slytherin. Its hoarse voice coughed, Not cold enough.. Your not exactly Hufflepuff... Perhaps Gryffindor- you are very brave, but not very reckless. As for Ravenclaw you are smart and clever..This is a hard one.. The hat spoke. He sat there silently for a good fifteen seconds. Ravenclaw! It finally shouted.

Her hair turned pink with giddy, and she quickly jumped off after the hat was removed. Thank you. She muttered to the professor as there was a mix between claps, and a questions about her hair. Ophelia took a seat next to Luna Lovegood and another Ravenclaw , her hair a silky black. A Metamorphmagus, right? The girl said. Ophelia turned to her, Yep! The one and only here. I think.. Well, I'm Ophelia Hansen! She introduced herself, Cho Chang. Padma Patil, The girl across from her said, Michael Corner. The boy next to Padma aid.

Ophelia nodded, zooming out a bit until the speech was over. Everyone began to reach for food and load their plates, " So far, so good!" Ophelia noted to Luna. " I told you so, maybe later we can go looking for Nargles. " Ophelia nodded, " Id love to,sounds fun!"


End file.
